


Let's be Us Again

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Reunions, Storybrooke, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Jefferson era sicuro che quello fosse uno dei momenti più strani della sua vita.





	Let's be Us Again

Jefferson era sicuro che quello fosse uno dei momenti più strani della sua vita.

Killian già conosceva Grace, l’aveva vista crescere e prima che Regina lanciasse la maledizione si era persino offerto di proteggerla, come potesse riuscirci tra la sua vendetta, la sua ciurma e Cora ma Killian gli aveva dato la sua parola e Jefferson sapeva che dell’altro poteva fidarsi. Killian aveva tanti difetti, era ostinato, si reprimeva e spesso insisteva per fare sesso nella maniera più tradizionale possibile, ma era leale.

Per questo quando era finito in quel mondo senza magia si era subito messo alla loro ricerca scoprendo che Killian non era a Storybrook e che non aveva i mezzi per poter riavere indietro Grace, anzi Paige come si chiamava in quella realtà. Si era così rassegnato ad attende almeno finché non aveva scoperto dell’arrivo della Salvatrice e aveva deciso di giocare d’anticipo, una volta che la magia sarebbe arrivata forse Paige avrebbe riavuto i suoi ricordi e lui avrebbe potuto riprendersela, solo allora avrebbe seriamente cercato Killian e sarebbero nuovamente tornati ad essere una famiglia, tutto sarebbe tornato come un tempo.

Non era andato esattamente tutto come avrebbe desiderato ma la magia era finalmente tornata, Grace era con lui e … per sua sfortuna non disponeva di nuove notizie, ma gli bastò vederlo, lo avrebbe riconosciuto dovunque.

Sapeva bene di non poter contare sull’effetto sorpresa così si limitò a posare una mano sulla spalla dell’altro, quanto gli era mancato essere così vicino a Killian Jones, per il resto dell’Enchanted Forest l’altro poteva essere un temibile pirata ma per lui era l’uomo di cui si era follemente innamorato oltre trent’anni prima. Come previsto l’altro si voltò di scatto, la mano buona già sull’elsa della spada e rimase senza parole nel vederlo, Jefferson avrebbe potuto rimanere a fissarlo per ore, avrebbe potuto sorridere e basta ma non sarebbe stato da lui così decise di baciarlo, non un semplice bacio sulla bocca ma uno carico di passione e desiderio, che comunicasse all’altro quanto gli fosse mancato. Killian ricambiò quasi all’istante il bacio approfondendolo, portando le braccia attorno a lui stringendolo a sé. Fu come tornare a quando Killian passava a trovarlo e Grace non era a casa, in quelle occasioni facevano l’amore per ore ovunque perché non ne aveva mai abbastanza di Killian Jones.

<< Ciao straniero >> mormorò Jefferson quando infine si separarono.

<< Jefferson … stai bene? >> gli domandò Killian prima di sfiorargli la guancia con la mano buona, avevano così tanto di cui parlare e così poco tempo.

<< Io … >> non riuscì a terminare la frase perché intravide Grace che li stava raggiungendo di corsa.

<<…. È Grace quella? >> domandò Killian.

<< Si, vieni che te la presento … di nuovo >> dichiarò Jefferson cercando di non sorridere troppo, era come se il tempo non fosse affatto trascorso eppure aveva la sensazione che avrebbero dovuto pagare un alto prezzo per quella pausa, la magia aveva sempre un prezzo e lui lo sapeva fin troppo bene.


End file.
